Drama Class
by Nee Dot Remains
Summary: One Shot. Johnny winds up in drama. Short.


**Drama Class**

_Because I can._

_Fuck._ Yes, you all know what it means, and have most certainly heard it before. Here it is again, this time thought by a mister Johnny C. He scrambled down the hallways trying to stay far out of site of the wave of high school students rushing though the halls. He spotted an open, and conveniently empty, classroom while he was running. He slid inside and immediately dove under the teacher's desk.

_Great going you moron._ Johnny curled his feet in closer as he chastised himself. _I just HAD to find that cheerleader. I didn't think she'd be with so many people. God that wasn't supposed to take so fucking long._

A pair of tennis shoes appeared. Then a face leaned down, sideways.

"Why are you underneath my desk?"

Johnny froze.

"OH! I know, you must be the new student. Would you mind coming out?"

Johnny spoke up this time.

"Ummm... yes. I just dropped a quarter. I found it. Yeah..." Johnny crawled out and looked the lady over. She was short. 5'2" maybe? She looked like a great smiley pear with a mop of short, graying hair on her head.

"I'm Ms. Coalminer. I'll be your teacher. Just find a seat anywhere. The kids will sit around you." Ms. Coalminer sat at her desk and popped up a game of solitaire.

Johnny sat down near the front of the room. There was another door there. _It might lead outside._ A student came in the door.

"Ms. Coalminer have you read my script yet!" The student stood in front of Ms. Coalminer's desk and crossed her arms.

"No, I'm sorry. I feel guilty now. I know it will be genius, but I just haven't read it. I'll read it before class." The student turned around and gasped. "I'm not the first one here! You're new! This is too much change for one day, and you in my seat." The student pointed to the chair Johnny was sitting on. Johnny didn't like this person. She was much too... person-y.

The student, to much of Johnny's displeasure, sat next to him and set her backpack on the floor. A few other students came in.

"So, I'm Amanda and will be sitting next to you. So what kind of drama did you do at your old school? I figure you took drama since this is drama II, um... what was your name?"

_DRAMA! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. This was the wrong classroom to hide in. Oh god. Must escape._

"Umm. I'm Johnny. I, uh, yeah. Drama is very fun. I like to... act and stuff. Where is the restroom?"

_Yes. Restroom. Then I can escape..._

"Oh, sorry Johnny, no passes today. They have the school on lockdown. They found some bodies or something. Well, that's what I heard, but it's probably just a rumor." Ms. Coalminer snapped her fingers a few times and the class went silent.

"Fight scenes, today!" A few people uttered 'yes!'. "Be sure to have the requirements written on the board in your scene. Remember, the one who is being hit or grabbed is the person in control. Brad, Mari, can you do an errand for me? Oh, and class, this is our new student... umm..."

"Johnny." Said Amanda. "Hello Johnny" Said the class in various voices.

"Yes. Will you be his partner for today, Amanda? Thanks. I have to go into the auditorium for a bit. Brad, Mari, follow me."

Johnny stared in horror at the class as the moved the chairs to the sides of the room. He couldn't kill them, there were too many of them. _Fuck..._ Someone tapped his shoulder and he stood and spun around, knocking his chair over.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. So what do you want to do for our fight scene? Do you know how to do a fight scene? Or should I run over the basics?"

"I think I got it." Johnny kinda giggled at this. _Hee hee. Fight scene._

"Leggo my Ego? Nah, too stupid. Fighting over a blanket? Nah, to boring."

"Trying to keep the one you love forever by 'immortalizing the moment'?"

"... Okay, that could work. You're going to have to explain this one to me." Amanda shoved her hair over her ears. "There. I can see now."

Johnny decided the best way out was to go with it. _Who knows? A fight scene could be fun! Hee hee._

"Alright, well you sit over here." He grabbed a chair and positioned it next to his. "And I sit here. The situation is we are on a date-"

"Did you bring me candy?" Amanda asked.

"No."

"Well then you aren't a very good boyfriend. Continue."

"Okay, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. You start to talk about how the date went..."

AUDITORIUM+

"Alright, next!" Ms. Coalminer pointed to Amanda and Johnny who jumped on the stage. They cleared the other three chairs that were on the stage, leaving just the two. Their scene started.

"I really had fun, tonight, Nny. The movie was wonderful! And so was looking down on all the people who deserved to be looked down on. Fun!"

Their scene continued for a few minutes before the fight scene started. Amanda 'kicked' Johnny in the face and his fell backwards. As he fell, Amanda came over and 'grabbed' his hair. Johnny lifted his head and then jumped to his feet. Spinning around and jabbing a knife into Amanda's stomach. Amanda looked at Johnny in horror.

"That wasn't in the script!"

She fell backwards on the stage.

The rest of the class clapped before they realized what had just happened. Then they screamed and ran. You know how that goes. Johnny bowed and slipped out the back door.

"I never knew drama would be so fun!"

**Author's Note:**

Hello there,

This is a very stupid story. I'm sorry you read it if you are reading this now. I just kinda... I dunno. It was there. And now it is here. I'm Amanda. That's me. I'm a member of the Drama Geek Mafia. Um. It's 1:30 and I have to go before my mom wakes up and kills me. I have school tomorrow. Bleh...

**+Nee Dot+**


End file.
